


Untitled

by illusion_flight



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 22:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illusion_flight/pseuds/illusion_flight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>They are alone, just like that, without no guarding shield.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: G
> 
> Originally written on October 30th, 2010.

  
[   
](http://s178.photobucket.com/albums/w261/ninhomogay/halloween/?action=view&current=20081031165849.jpg)   


 

"When do you think we will reach the town?" Shinya asks Kaoru sleepily, rubbing his eyes, so he get used to sharp light that surrounds him faster.

He glances Kaoru´s way, then towards a steering wheel that his hands are clutching tightly. However, instead any audible answer, there is only silence; Shinya can see Kaoru´s knuckles are almost white, his forearms tense and his eyes wide, staring at the road unwinding in front of them in treacherous turns and twirls.

"What is it?" Shinya asks this time, slight surprise and annoyance mixed in his voice, but there is no change of the other´s reaction. Finally, Shinya looks up and through the windscreen of their car. But he can see nothing.

There is mist, white white white as snow, and maybe as icily cold too. And all Shinya is able to recognize are shadows, some tree here and there, hidden behind the seemingly inpenetrable veil. All of a sudden it feels like the car disappeared and they are flying through a forest made of growling demons, trying to snatch them away from their tracks. They are alone, just like that, without no guarding shield. Kaoru is disappearing fast and Shinya doesn´t really know if he should reach out for him or shout or somehow try to prevent him from vanishing altogether.

If it would make some difference or not.

Shinya stretches his hand quickly and grips Kaoru´s shoulder tightly. "Soon, I know", he says and smiles.

And their car is back again, the upholstering from leather against one of Shinya´s palm soft and comfortable, familiar smell of cigarettes blended with some weird air-freshner, Kaoru has recently started using and music from an old CD Shinya made for his last birthday is filling the air.

The eerie whitness outside of their car is slowly retreating and distance between trees is bigger with every meter they pass.

"It´s a bit too cold in here, don´t you think?" Kaoru eventually says and Shinya reaches for a car heating button. As he draws his hand back, Kaoru´s own hand quickly grabs it, brings it to his lips and places a small kiss on his palm, his eyes still, not leaving the road.

"Thank you."


End file.
